finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DSPurantoro/Omeilia Bridge Disaster
Omeilia Bridge Disaster Omeilia Bridge was a doomed bridge in ''Final Destination:Marked ''that occured on December 12, 1999. Ariana Lopez has the premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing her and everybody in the bridge. If included with the ''Final Destination ''Series, this would be the first disaster, the only disaster with less than 7 survivors. Plot When Bus 1717 was passing the bridge, it stopped due to traffic. After about 20 minutes, cracks started to appear in the bridge and people start to flee. Melinda trips and fall down into the water while clinging to the remnants of the brige. Her body was trisected by a passing yacht. Hussein tried to escape through a beam the connects the other side of the bridge in which he succeeded. While he was doing this, Daniel loses his glasses as passerby knocked his glasses over. Nigel helped him escape through the beam, but because of his poor vision, he fell into the water. He resufarces, but a truck falls down and crushes him. Ariana then tried to move to Hussein's side along with Nigel. But a she does this, Nigel is impaled by falling poles in the torso. His body fell and hit the water and impacted at full speed. Josh made a dash to the opposite, only to be crushed by a bus. Ariana is then loses grip to the beam and falls down, hitting a concrete below, splattering blood as Hussein screams in terror. Ariana then wakes up from the premonition, and gets off the bus. Daniel truly believed her, so he followed. Nigel tried to bring them back on the bus by following them. Hussein helped him to make sure everything's okay. Melinda too followed and so do Josh. By the time they reached the the start of the bridge, it was already collapsing. The other survivors looked at Ariana in horror as they watched helplessly the bridge collapse amidst the screams and the crashings. Death toll:77 Signs/Clues *During the ride to the bridge, Ariana saw a sign "Danger!" with a picture of rocks falling into a car *In a magazine, there is an advertisement for Volee Airlines at the back cover *When Melinda turns to page 180 of her magazine, there is a advertisment saying "It's coming.." *The song " I will always love you" and " Somewhere over the rainbow" plays on the radio several times. *Daniel's winter clothing has the number "288" in it, hinting the 288 killed on Volee Air flight 180. *While getting on the bus, Melinda says " Well, we're off for a rough ride!" *Josh says that he is going to Paris on May 13 by Volee Airlines. Survivors *Nigel Ovroine (deceased) *Josh Woods (deceased) *Melinda Yohanssan (deceased) *Daniel Roques (deceased) Victims *Amelia Watson *Christina Perri Hansan *Melany Phiwa Babane *Anna Kurkik Stelvana *Anik Hossain Syed Islam *Nguyen Tan Mihn Yu *Mohammad Sarafea *Siddant Dube *Marcus Ong *An Yu Jong *Ibrahim Hussein bin Abdurrahman Abu Abdullah *Rina Tasleemana *Layla Pylonos *Kayla Rasalewsko Ozem *Hussein Al - Fakr *Hassan Abbas *Mahmoud Mohsen *Samuel Boyle *Lisa Riveria Category:Blog posts